


困兽犹斗

by SOL_immortal



Category: spideypool - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOL_immortal/pseuds/SOL_immortal
Summary: 虽然Peter一向在学校里是个乖宝宝，可是做了“坏事”就该受到惩罚——这次，他惨了……





	

“让我们再强调一下，”他托起男孩的屁股，让男孩分开双腿坐在自己的胯上，一副十分乖巧的模样，“你是属于我的——我一个人的，明白了吗？”

男孩点点头，他注意到男孩开始长胡茬了，于是凑过去，用牙轻轻咬着短得几乎看不见的胡渣。

“你今年多大了？”他低沉的嗓音就在男孩的喉结旁边震动，男孩的后背一麻，呜咽着说：“十八……”

他突然笑了几声。

“妈的，老子终于不会被当成强奸犯了。”

男孩忽然觉得口很干，忍不住舔了舔干裂的嘴唇。他立刻抬起头，把男孩的嘴整个都给含住了，又咬又吸，狭窄的空间里不断传出啧啧的水声。

男孩求饶似的拍打他的胸口，他是真的不想在这里做。

“怎么了，不想要吗？”他放开男孩红肿的嘴唇问道。

“我说过在学校里，你不要——”

他听完却呵呵一笑，勾了勾舌头，显得坏透了。

“那我就偏要试试，Petey小宝贝。”

如果让Peter再做一次选择，那他是绝对不会照着短信的意思，来到这个指定的厕所隔间里的。

虽说现在正值午休，离下节课还有大把的时间。

“你的同学们有没有察觉？老天，难道一个都没有？他们都瞎了吗？”那人有些忿忿，“作为你的男朋友，我的表现真有这么差？”

Peter坐在他身上，很明显地感觉到屁股底下某个东西的存在感越来越大了。

Peter觉得，Wade或许是有些得寸进尺。

“混蛋Wade。”

哦对了，Wade就是他的男朋友，一个大了他十几岁的男人。

他是怎么认识这个男人的？

well……恐怕现在Peter的脑子有点不够用了，虽然也无非是些酒吧偶遇的套路。他就只去过那一次酒吧，看来他的运气实在是差到了极点。

他当时被Wade瞧上了，这个男人简直坏到了骨头里，所以你在外表上根本看不出来。就在那天晚上，Wade就在那间酒吧的厕所里把他给上了。

又是厕所——Peter无奈地想到，仿佛在Wade的心里厕所是全世界最适合用来做爱的地点。

“小不点，你成年了吧？”当时，Wade在干完一炮后像是想起了什么似的问他，他可一点都不觉得Weasel那家伙长的像是会查身份证件的样子。

这个时候的Peter还在试图把气喘匀，软绵绵地趴在Wade的怀里连动都动不了。

Peter想编个谎话来着，可还没想好开头就被Wade这个老骗子给发现了。

“我的天呐——你还是个孩子？这下好了，我绝对会被大家伙追杀的……上帝啊，操操操！我发誓我会杀了Weasel那个混账拉皮条的！”

Peter似乎还不知道，那个圈子的规矩就是不许对小孩和妇女下手。所以在接下来的很长一段时间里，Wade几乎成了过街的老鼠，想教训他一顿、让他尝尝爆菊滋味的家伙简直是络绎不绝——不过Peter完全被他给蒙在鼓里，每次见面Wade都不会说身上的血是哪儿来的。

虽然有一些确实是他自找的就是了。

“把你的小屁股抬起来点，”Wade坐在男厕的马桶盖上，拍拍Peter的屁股说。Peter挺起腰，不由自主地提了口气，好让Wade顺利剥去他的内裤，和早已挂在大腿上的长裤一起褪掉。

裤子和皮带扣咚地一声落在地上，突然暴露在空气中的下半身让Peter忍不住哆嗦了一下。

Wade向上挺了挺胯，挤在牛仔裤里的鼓包流连地在Peter光润的股间四处摩擦。Peter蹙着眉环臂抱住Wade的颈子，像只小小的野兽从喉管里发出嘶嘶的叫声。Wade咬着Peter那副黑框眼镜丢到地上，幸好Peter早就把它换成了经摔的树脂材料，不然有多少副都不够他扔的。

“虽然哥很喜欢你戴眼镜的样子，”Wade龇了龇牙说，“不过这东西太碍事了，宝贝你可别怪我。”说着Wade侧过头就亲了上去，一只手状似托着Peter的后脑勺，实际上这个姿势完全把他的退路给封死了，他只得被迫接受Wade的吻。那条湿滑的舌头熟练撬开Peter的牙关，奸诈无比地在整个口腔里搜刮着，那种滋滋作响的唾液交换声音色情地在厕所里做立体式环响，听着这种声音Peter的脸从粉红逐渐变成了酡红色。

是的他缺氧了，Wade的索吻太过凶悍，根本不给他留下一点呼吸的机会，差点让Peter有种晕眩的错觉。

Wade终于舍得放过Peter的嘴，看着气喘吁吁的男孩，Wade产生了一种想要吃了它的冲动——是的，是“它”没错，Wade一直觉得自己的男孩就像一只小野兽，挥舞着小小的四肢在自己编织的网中挣扎缠斗；旁人看来男孩与Wade是背道而驰的，但是只有他们两人才知道真相，即——这是男孩儿亲昵的表现。

平常腼腆的男孩总是别别扭扭地对待他们的感情，然而在身体接触上，他却比Wade相处过的任何一任床伴都要诚实。

这绝对是Wade拥有过的最棒的宝藏。

“听话，自己把衣服脱了。”Wade看着Peter暖棕色的眼睛说道。

Peter咬着下嘴唇，死死捏住对方的肩胛，“你真是个混蛋，Wade……你绕了半个地球提前回到纽约，别告诉我就是为了——”

“为了在学校的厕所里扒你的裤子——说得一点儿都没错，哥的小甜心。”

Peter被噎得说不出话，他泛着水光的嘴唇颤抖着，看上去有些可怜。

“听我的话，Peter，脱掉衣服。”

Peter全身上下只穿了件普通的白色衬衫，他只好摸上第一颗纽扣，慢吞吞地解开它。他看到Wade并没有像以前那样死盯着他的胸口不放，他似乎有些焦躁，于是Peter好奇地停下了手。

“……快把扣子都给我解开！”

Peter有些惊讶于Wade的口气。虽然这人一直都挺粗鲁的，开玩笑也不知节制，但这次似乎有些过了——

“你怎么了？”

Wade愣了一秒，抬头望向正关切看着他的男孩。

“我……”

但是Wade还是选择闭上嘴，伸手从Peter的领子里摸出一个项链。

那是一个特别的项链。你不可能在市面上见到它的，它红黑色相间，突出的一点白色眼部装饰——这是一个Deadpool的专属项链。

Peter知道他是谁。

哦是的，当然了——他当然知道自己是在和著名的疯子雇佣兵交往。

“你一直带着它吧？”

Peter撅起嘴，微微低下身子抱住了Wade的身体。他说话间呼出的湿热鼻息粘在Wade的皮肤上，“你说我是你一个人的……所以我一直都有好好带着。”

Peter缓缓解开自己的衬衫，他的眼神闪闪烁烁的，星星点点的光芒撒在他的瞳孔中，而他对面的Wade——Peter终于明白了为什么大家要叫他“疯子”。

还未待衬衫完全剥落，Wade就饥渴地舔上他的锁骨，像一头狮子那样把咬噬当做玩耍。Peter瑟缩了一下，因为Wade咬在了左侧的锁骨上，那地方令他有些敏感。

Wade的舌头向下滑去拉扯他的乳头，Peter哼了一声，完全敞开的白色衬衫搭在他的手臂上，而胸膛则裸露在Wade面前，诱惑着他去舔上面的红润珠果。

Peter不住打着寒噤，因为Wade又重新返回他的左锁骨上，哆嗦着的Peter在Wade的胯部开始轻轻摩擦起来，暗暗希望他能离开那里，去到其他任何地方都好。

Wade渐渐喘起了粗气，他把手指探入Peter的小穴里，汗湿的粗大关节时不时曲起，在紧致的肉穴中抠挖着，然而遍布神经的肠道却因这突兀的异物而紧绷起来。Wade嘘了几声试图让Peter放松，可是很快他就失去了耐心，凶狠地吻上Peter那双水光十色的唇，上下一齐蹂躏着他，两人在狭窄的隔间里不停耸动，不知不觉带着麝香味的情欲在空气中弥漫得到处都是。

就仿佛有人在这儿投下了一颗炸弹。Wade另一只大手揉搓着他的脊椎，那种又麻又痒的感觉悄悄爬上Peter的尾椎骨，十足瘙痒难耐。此时在他身体里不停扩张的手指终于挤出了一条通道，令Peter呻吟一声，软倒了身子缩在Wade的怀里。

他傻傻地玩着Wade的衣领，小穴里的手指温柔下来，潮热的肌肉内壁已经包容了他们，偶尔像是玩弄般刮擦过Peter那隐秘的前列腺。

“啊……”Peter叫出声来，他咬紧牙关摇了摇Wade的衣服，示意他赶紧脱掉它们。Wade只是笑着解开皮带，任由裤子滑到地板上，然而却迟迟不肯脱去衣服。他火热的阴茎在Peter的股间摩擦着，前端渗出的汁水溅湿了臀肉，挑逗一般抵在关口，十分有兴致地观赏Peter受用不住的表情。

“衣服……”Peter低着头呢喃。他不喜欢隔着布料和Wade做，说他迷恋皮肤的温度也好，总之这就是他固执的习惯之一。

“噢噢！你看我都忘了，你这个小变态，”Wade坏笑一声，却偷偷把龟头挤进了小穴里。

“嗯啊！”Peter惊喘道，他抓住Wade衣衫的前襟，身体像只受惊的小鹿般跳了一下。

“Baby boy，在我进来前咱们来看张照片怎么样？”Wade说着从衣兜里掏出手机，刷刷的点开一张照片放在Peter眼前。

“你什么毛病——”

然而Peter愣住了。那是一张蜘蛛侠受伤倒在地上的照片，他还记得最近这次行动，因为那该死的爆炸让他受了不算轻的伤，就在左肩。

不对，他这下想起来了——确切地说，那伤口是在左边的锁骨上。

“你看到了吗，宝贝？”Wade吧唧亲了口Peter有点僵住的脸蛋，放大了蜘蛛侠胸口部分，指着那块从破碎的制服中漏出来的红色说道，“真他妈的不可思议，咱们的‘纽约好邻居’竟然有一个和你同款的死侍项链！”

Peter扭过头看到Wade那晦涩的眼神。他知道这条项链是全世界独一无二的——因为这是Wade亲手为他制作的项链。

他刚想说话Wade就扔了手机，下身猛地往上一顶，硕大的阴茎就这样整个钻入了Peter的小穴里，突突地在里面跳动着。Peter也随之闭紧双眼闷哼一声，Wade不给他休息的时间就动了起来，一下一下挺着腰往上耸，力度之大颠得Peter像条脱水的金鱼一样只顾张大了嘴苦苦呼吸。

“我该叫你什么——petey？baby boy？还是spidey？”Wade又狠狠抽插了几下，接着骂了一句脏话，“来吧，你自己选一个。”

Peter已经无暇顾及其他。Wade不管不顾地在他的甬道里插入抽出，凶悍如入无人之境，阴茎前端分泌的小股精液偶尔从Peter的肛门里漏出一丝，又立刻被打入回去，如此循环之下他的肛口附近黏了一圈白色细碎的泡沫，随着阴茎的进出被打磨出更多，发出那种让人脸红心跳的“咕叽咕叽”的水声。

随着Wade凶狠的抽插，每次都带出一点外翻的嫩肉，艳红得似乎要滴血，那青筋暴涨的巨大凶器犹如一台马达不停插干着汁水横生的小穴，令Peter只能发出一些嗯嗯啊啊的无意识喊叫。他觉得自己就快被干死了，于是拼命捶打Wade的后背，嘴里连连叫着让他慢一点，而闭不上的口唇边流淌下晶亮的涎水，Wade一言不发，嘬了一口他红艳欲滴的嘴唇，舔掉他的口水，送回到他的嘴里，抓住那条欲逃的小舌就吮吸起来。

Peter害怕地直往后缩，他第一次体验到这种粗暴无比的性爱，眼前的Wade红着一双眼睛喘息如牛，之前被粗暴进入的疼痛感逐渐被麻痹，偶尔还会因摩擦到前列腺而产生几波快感。Peter厌恶这样也能产生快感的自己，然而Wade确实十分了解他的身体，很快——真的非常快，Peter已经能在这场性爱中知足得趣了。

“……看来你喜欢我这样，哈？我的男孩……你这个用四只脚爬行的小骚货，该死的——”

Peter呜呜地吞咽着，臀尖上沾满了污秽的白浊，这种东西黏在Wade的手上，任其把它拍得啪啪作响。突然Peter浑身打起了哆嗦，他的叫声更加放浪，胡乱地去掰Wade的手，想让他放开加在腰上的钳制——可是那双大手就像一对烧得通红的火钳握在他的腰间，把他上下用力地颠着，柔嫩的内壁被迫死死绞住沾满蜜液的阴茎，只能接受那根野兽在自己体内无数次凶猛的撞击。

又一波快感如涌泉般冲上Peter的大脑，他触电似的仰起修长的脖子，大腿反射性蹬了两下，就在Wade一轮接着一轮的快速抽插中投降并且缴了械。

强烈的射精快感让Peter差点哭了出来，整个脊背充满了酥麻的感觉——他几乎全身痉挛，然而Wade似乎一点都没被强烈收缩的后穴给动摇，他精关紧锁，插干的速率完全没有减缓。很快，新一轮的快感再次偷偷从Peter的脚趾尖爬了上来，他终于受不住了，哭闹着抱住Wade说：“不要了不要了——啊啊啊！停停！呜……我真的不要了Wade……”

Wade终于放慢了速度。他不停地啄吻着Peter淌满泪水的脸庞，然而坚挺的阴茎仍然在火热的肉壁里四处戳弄，虽然动作温柔，却仍是惹得Peter时不时哼叫一声。

“我知道……呃，你现在一定很生气，”Peter吸了吸鼻子，抽抽噎噎地说道，“不对，你说反了亲爱的，”然而Wade否定了他的话，他那双深邃的蓝眸就像看到了金币的史矛革，内中藏着渗人的暗光，“这就像买了一张彩票却中了双倍的大奖，操他的！原来哥的小男孩就是spidey？你一定不知道，哥昨天差点在飞机上杀了自己——两次！因为这实在太不可思议了，啊，幸福来得太突然——”

“……骗人，你明明就很生气，”Peter把脑袋埋在Wade的衣服里，闷闷地说。

“……”

Wade就着插入的姿势，紧紧抱住了他的男孩，“我说我没有生气是认真的，因为我怕得要死。”

Peter疑惑地瞧着他，Wade忍不住刮了下他哭得红红的鼻头，“可能你不知道，我已经很久很久没有尝过这种感觉了，自从拥有了自愈因子之后，好像所有有关害怕的感觉都嘭！的一声消失了，因为——大不了就是死一次而已，对吧？世上没有任何事能够比得上死亡带给人的恐惧——遗憾的是，我已经没有资格去拥有这种感觉了。”

Peter点点头，他忍不住伸手摸了摸Wade的脑袋，就像摸一只小狗那样。

“当我看到你——或者说蜘蛛侠的你受伤的时候，那一刻那种害怕的感觉全部回来了——说出来不怕你笑话，哥真的、真的怕得差点尿了裤子，原来比死亡还要令人恐惧的事情就是这个。”

Wade的声音沙哑极了，Peter看不到他的脸，他差点以为Wade也哭了。

Wade没读过多少书，所以他宁可说一堆废话也不想用最烂俗的三个字来表达这种感觉，如果硬要他说句什么的简单易懂的话，他大概会说——“今晚的月色真美。”

好了好了，他知道现在是白天——就算以他的智商，那也是知道白天是没有月亮的。

Peter听完后依旧抱着Wade的脖子，他抽了抽鼻子，被哭得盈满了泪水的大眼睛委屈地盯着Wade瞧，看得他的内心嗷嗷叫着直滴血。Peter红着脸小声地说：“那你这次，可以慢一点了嘛？”

 

END


End file.
